Pokemon Dimond TARDIS
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Ash is a young boy who is starting his Pokemon adventure. The Doctor is a odd boy who says he is 903 years old and want's to save the world. Berry is a hyperactive boy who can't stay still. Dawn is a young girl who is trying to be top coordinator. This is not 100% like the show more 20-25%. A shit tone of Head cannon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon or Doctor who

-Pokemon-

It was a nice day in Twinleaf Town. Ash was lying on his bead, reading A book with a small Pikachu on his lap. He had found the Pikachu the first day his family arrived in Sinnoh and the two had been inseparable ever since.

"Pika! Pi pik Pikachu!" Pikachu said stretching out its front legs.

"I know Pikachu, I have a lot of time yet. I don't have to be there till tomorrow, and it wont take me very long to get there at all." Ash said petting Pikachu's head and turning his attention back to his book. "I love this book, you know why Pikachu?"

"Pika?"

"It's about a boy, named Cinder. He befriends a Pikachu that he receives from Professor Oak and goes on a Pokemon adventure with two of his friends. He befriends Ho-Oh and defeats the champion. After that he heads home to find his mom missing, along with her . Cinder is distraught at first but then finds a single clue to his mother's whereabouts, one renaming man. Cinder battles the man, only to find out that his mother was taken by team Rocket. After finding his mom, he rescues her and defeats team rocket. I want to be just like Cinder Pikachu. Brave, loyal, and a Pokemon master." Ash said smiling as his Pikachu slowly fell asleep in his lap.

"I guess you're right. It's late and I need to wake up early tomorrow and go to the lab." Ash sighed turning of his light and placing his book on the table.

'I like it hear in Sinnoh, but I wish that we didn't have to leave my friends. I miss Gary, but he said that he would text me so that I would never forget him.' Ash thought before falling asleep.

The next day Ash woke with a shock, literally. His Pikachu had shocked him awake, with a gleeful smile on it's face.

"Morning." Ash said stretching and getting dressed. One he was dressed he walked downstairs and into thew kitchen.

"Ash, why don't you go see if Dawn is ready and you can go together." Ash's mom said and Ash smiled.

"Alright mom, and Berry too." Ash said before running out the door. Ash was surprised to see Dawn was already standing in the middle of the cross road, with Berry at her side.

"Wow, Ash you're slow. Hurry up, I want to meat the Professor and get my first Pokemon!" Berry said and Dawn sighed.

"Don't listen to him Ash, you're really not late. We are just early." Dawn said.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeed licking Dawn's leg.

"Let's go! I want a Pokemon!" Berry said and Ash sighed.

"Berry you're too impatient! I just woke up. I'm sure Dawn dose too, but I don't see her complaining." Ash hissed, causing Berry to freeze.

*Bzzt, Bzzt*

 _Gary: Hey Ash,sorry I didn't text you back last night_

 _You: Hey, it's fine, how are you?_

 _Gary: fine, missy you Ashy-boy_

 _You: Same hear Gar_

 _Gary: so, start youre journy yet? or do you have a pokemon?_

 _You:I found a Pikachu the first night_

 _Gary:wow, gramps would be impressed_

 _You: I thought I told you_

 _Gary: Nope, must have forgotten, I chose Charmander_

 _You: Good pick i have to go, Berry's being impatient. it's only 7:00 and we have tobe at the lab around 10:45_

 _Gary: wow, later then_

 _You:bie_

"Was that Gary?" Dawn asked, smiling when Ash nodded.

"You two were close then?" Berry asked and Ash smiled.

"We teased allot, but yah we were really good friends. I still miss him." Ash said then shook his head. "Let's get going guys, we don't want to be late." With that, Ash started to walk off.

"And ou got mad at me for..." Berry started but stopped as Dawn shot him a glare.

"He missed Pallet town." Dawn hissed and Berry frowned as the two followed there friend to Sandgem.

Once the three were on Route 201, Ash paused.

"What is it ash?" Barry asked, looking at the sky like Ash. There in the sky was a blue box looking object, headed towards Sandgem.

"Let's go check it out!" Berry yelled and Ash sighed.

"We are headed that way anyways Berry. We will probaly see it again, it looks like it's landing." Ash sighed, swatting Berry's head with his hat.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked and Ash smiled.

"I don't know buddy. We'll see when we get to town alright." Ash smiled at his friend, before running towards Sandgem. Dawn stopped, looking into the bush beside her.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Ash asked, and Dawn shook her head.

"I just feel like someone is watching us." She admitted before running to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Pokemon or Doctor Who

-Pokemon/Doctor Who-

Once Ash, Dawn and Berry reached Sandgem, they instantly noticed the blue box.

This blue box was the TARDIS, and inside this TARDIS was a young looking boy, the Doctor. The Doctor huffed as he stood up, dusting his jacket off.

"What was that for?" He asked, gasping when he heard his voice. "Why do I sound like I'm ten? I must have been youngifyed in the explosion! But what could have caused that kind of an explosion other than a time lord? Considering I'm the last of my kind it couldn't have been!" With that the now ten year old ran out the TARDIS doors and right into Ash, knocking them both over.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said helping Ash up, and dusting his jacket again.

"Who are you?" Barry asked and Dawn glared at him lightly.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said, before frowning lightly. "But you probably don't believe me considering I normally look and sound twenty, I'm really 903 years old by the way."

"It is a bit hard to believe, but you just fell from the sky so anything is possible." Barry said and Ash sighed.

"Were are you from?" Ash asked and the Doctor's frown deepened.

"A dead planet. It blue up in the war. I'm the last of my kind." The Doctor let out a small sigh, before pulling a smile onto his face. "But enough about me, who are you three?"

"I'm Barry, I want to be a Pokemon master like my dad!" Barry said and Dawn sighed.

"I'm Dawn, I want to be top coordinator like mom." Dawn said with a smile.

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu. I'm going to be a Pokemon master!" Ash finished and the Doctor smiled with a small laugh.

"It seams you are all so ambitious.I guess I want to protect the world, but I don't know how yet." The Doctor said, laughing again as Pikachu walked up to him. "Well, you're cute."

"Pikachu. Pika pi!" Pikachu said, hopping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Guy's, I hate to rush are meeting. But if we don't hurry we might be late." Barry said earning a small groan from Ash and Dawn.

"Barry! It's 10 now, we have a bit before we have to go in. Also we are right hear!" Ash snapped and the Doctor sighed.

"Why don't I come with you, I could learn a thing or two along the way. What do you say?" He asked and Ash nodded. "What are we waiting for then? Alons-y."

Once the four entered the lab, they were greeted by Professor Rowan. The man looked surprised to see the Doctor.

"Hello you four, you are early. But that matters little why don't you all tell me what you want to do with a Pokemon." The Professor said and the four seamed taken back.

"I want to become a Pokemon master, with Pikachu at my side I can do it fore sure."

"Pika!"

"I want to be a Pokemon coordinator, Piplup will take me to the top!"

"I want to be a Pokemon master too, with Turtwig helping me out along the way!"

Every one turned to look at the Doctor, who had gone quiet.

"I'm sorry. I'm not actually very accustomed to this world yet, but I will learn. Well now knowing what a Pokemon is, more or less, I can say what I would do with one. I want to protect the world, and learn about it at the same time." The Doctor said and Rowan smiled.

"It seams you are all very prepared. Jali, get the Pokemon, and Pokedexes, four of them. Also some Pokeballs." Rowan said, and not ten seconds later a man walked out wheeling a cart.

"All the things you asked for are right hear sir." Jali said and then walked off.

"Here you are, everything that you kneed to follow your dreams."Rowan continued, handing Berry, Dawn and the Doctor Pokemon. Also he handed the four pokebals and pokedexes.

"All you have to do now is register your Pokedex with your name, age, gender and later sexualiy. Would you like help with that?"

"Yes!" The four kids said and handed back the Pokedexs.

"Alright let's start with the blue one, are you a boy or a girl?" Rowan asked, earning a small groan from Ash, Berry, and Dawn.

" Here's the thing Prof. I'm a time lord, time lord's regenerate and can change gender. Currently I'm a boy, but who knows." The Doctor said and then looked at his feat. "I wasn't born a boy, I was a girl. Note I wasn't a girl for long, and had way more regenerations than most time lords have. I was at one point a girl, but now I'm a boy and I have been for a long time. Thinking back I could say I was a boy my hole life, even as a girl. I never understood what I was, and I still don't. Because sometimes I'm not, ether. I was mostly a boy, but a Girl and at moment's I'm nether a boy or a girl. They said I regenerated too young, that it messed up my mind. In truth they would have been right, I was never the same after that day. From that day on I was a boy, a boy named Theta. Theta deprives from a word meaning gifted, or changed. I was Changed to most and Gifted to one, a young boy who used to be my friend. I guess your question came with a bit of a lengthy response, if that's what you call that rant. What I'm trying to say is I'm not really ether, but if it comes down to it, I'm a boy." The Doctor said, glaring at his feat like it was there fault. The Professor stood, dumbfounded by the Doctor.

"You are a very special person Theta, if you don't mind me calling you that. You are able to identify outside of the gender-norm. You are not one of the two understood genders, and frankly I think it's safe to say you are Androgynous, which is completely normal. Is there anything else you know?"

"I was de-aged, so I have a slightly better grasp at things, but I am still a bit bi-curious." Theta sighed, nodding at Rowan.

"Also completely fine. Alright, done. Ash."

"I'm a boy, named Ash." Ash sighed and Barry jumped in.

"I think the rest of us are normal." Barry said and Ash smacked him.

"Barry! Learn how to censor yourself! Theta's not abnormal, just different!"

"Ash is right. I was doing some research on how Pokemon affected people,and I learned quite a bit about Sinnoh's resdance. But these are things you should ask for yourself." Rowan said handing everyone back there pokedex.

"Let's go guys!" Barry yelled and Theta smiled.

"Alons-y!" Theta yelled and the two ran of, followed closely by there friends.


End file.
